Heart of the Ocean
by Weissangel24
Summary: Interning at his Uncle's Aquarium, Trowa and his friends embark on a magical adventure thought only to belong in a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 00

**Heart of the Ocean**

**By**

**Weissangel24**

**08/23/06**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

I simply mess with their minds (and bodies) before returning them in relatively good condition.

Suing me will only bring on a larger mass of debt, which I cannot ever hope to pay off.

So I implore you! Don't bring me any lawsuits. This is just for fun.

I'm NOT making any money off of this.

Though God knows I need it.

WARNING: OOC, Violence, language, Shounen-ai and probable Yaoi.

Don't like? Don't read.

Timeline: AU

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed,

Just please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self proclaimed Queen of Sap!

-Weissangel24

A/N: I have several pieces of art done for this story.

You can either view them here:

(18 and older please! NOT FOR KIDDIES! I am not responsible if minors choose to ignore warnings!)

http/ yaoi.y-gallery. net/club/1976/

(remove the spaces)

or

You can leave your email in a review with a request that I send them to you.

:Glomps: Thank you FreeSkylark for the beta!

-

0o0o0

Prologue

0o0o0

"This should be it." Chang Wu Fei announced, as he filled in some data sheets on his clipboard.

"Good." Hiiro Yui nodded, "We might actually get back to port before closing time."

"I wouldn't count on that." Trowa Barton mused. In his hands was a large cat carrier that contained the last of six harbor seals that had been rescued and rehabilitated from an oil spill. Even with the door open and the carrier tipped forward, the young pup refused to come out. "She doesn't want to go."

Peering over the rims of his sunglasses, the Chinese Intern made note that it was Meri that was about to be released. "Think something spooked her?" he asked, surveying the water. "This close to sunset, there are probably sharks starting to feed."

"The others didn't have a problem." The banged teen pointed out.

"They were also older than her. They're used to this area, where as she's still quite young."

"Shall I encourage her?" Hiiro offered.

"I wouldn't want to release her, just to have her be shark bait." Wu Fei scowled.

"But my uncle ordered that this be completed." Trowa pointed out. "He needs the quarantine unit for a new predator that is coming in tomorrow."

"Dekim can kiss my ass." Wu Fei snorted. "We run a marine medical research facility, not an aquatic amusement park."

"Don't tempt him, Fei." The Japanese teen warned, his cerulean eyes narrowing with loathing towards their boss. "That bastard may just try something."

"What is the predator anyway?"

"Bull Shark." The banged teen frowned. "Not my choice, but since when does he listen to what I say?"

"Predators bring in lots of money." The Chinese boy shook his head, disgusted. "Especially ones with high metabolism that can eat just about anything. I suppose he'll use live prey and demonstrate its hunting finesse rather than using baited chum?"

"Most likely."

"He just better stay away from my schools!" Chang warned.

"No promises."

Meri barked, and ducked her head. Her large ebony eyes watched the three teens intently.

"Huh…" Hiiro frowned, leaning in and studying the grayish pup. "You know, guys… I think she still looks ill. We can't possibly return her in good conscious when she hasn't made a full recovery."

"Where will we put her?"

"How about with Hari?" Wu Fei suggested.

"He's a 350 pound male sea lion!" Trowa protested.

"She's too young to be in heat, and he's too old to be interested. It could work." Chang reasoned. "If need be, we can see about having her transferred to the zoo where your sister works. I'm sure Catherine would love to have her.""

With a sigh, the banged teen agreed. "Alright. I guess Meri is now officially a member of the Barton Aquarium's Seal and Sea lion exibit."

The pup barked and clapped her tiny flippers before sliding out of the carrier in order to hobble over to where Wu Fei was sitting. Resting her head against the Intern's foot, she barked again.

Chuckling, Trowa shook his head as Hiiro threw their boat into gear and headed back towards the harbor. "Gentlemen, I believe we have just been played."

0o0o0

Wide eyes the color of the ocean peeked mischievously from behind a crevice in the rock. The owner of those bright orbs suppressed a giggle as he anxiously awaiting his intended victim. 'Any moment now…' The blonde thought, holding his breath.

"What 'cha doin', Cat?" A light tenor asked, startling the hiding youth.

Quatre yelped. His heart skipped a beat as shivers ran up and down his spine. "DUO!"

The braided boy laughed, rolling his amethyst eyes. "You weren't hoping to sneak up on me, now, were you?"

Huffing, the smaller teen sailed forward with a flick of his azure tail, circling his amused friend. "One day I will get you." He swore.

"Sure, sure." Duo agreed. "You'll give me such a heart attack that I'll be petrified with fear."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not!" the other merboy smirked.

"Hm." Quatre mused, raising a disbelieving eyebrow towards his best friend, but letting it slide. "What took you so long anyways? I was waiting here for half of forever!"

That wiped the smug look off of the ebony-tailed boy. "Stupid guards."

"What happened, Duo?" the blonde asked, watching as the other teen began to swim in an agitated circle. "I thought we weren't going to push it right now?"

"It's not fair that we got banned from entering the city." The braided merboy glared. "Eating what little scraps they deem fit to throw us?"

"I know…" Quatre sighed, as his heart began to glow faintly. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault."

Duo sighed, suppressing a shiver as the water around the smaller fish dropped drastically in temperature. "Don't do that." He warned. "Don't be blaming yourself for what those bastards did."

"But, Duo…"

"No, Cat!" The violet-eyed sea-creature snapped. "It's not your fault." He swam closer to the self-degrading boy and wrapped his arms around his thin frame. "You can't help what you are, no more than I can. It's not your fault that they're a bunch of cowards. One day, I'll finally get that drilled into your head!"

With a small shake of his head, Quatre nodded, and the water became warmer again. "Maybe we should head home? I don't like being out here after nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan." Duo grinned. "Race you?"

"Sure… Ready? Set…" The blonde shot off with a sharp flutter of his tail, speeding a head in a flurry of bubbles, "GO!"

"Cat!" The braided teen shouted, taking off after his friend, "You cheat!"

Laughing, the blue-tailed boy turned sharply at a bed of coral and under a bridge of rock. "Come on, Slowpoke!"

With a shake of his head, Duo took the same corner and sailed over the rock. "Quatre, when I catch you, your tail is going to be in a heap of trouble!"

"I think you mean IF you catch me!" The boy's blue eyes glimmered playfully as his lithe body delved into a sea of kelp.

"Oh! Not fair man!" The violet eyed youth protested, coming to a halt. "You know I can't go in there!" He waited several moments for his friend. "Cat?"

No answer.

"CAT?"

A surge of freezing water followed by the sounds of a struggling prey.

Duo's heart began to race as he started circling the vegetation, trying to catch a glimpse of the smaller merboy. "QUATRE!"

"DUO! HELP!"

0o0o0

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 01

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd

so let me know if you see anything that needs fixing!

I appologise for the long wait between updates, not just with this fic but all my fics. This have been really tough for me. Stress at work, Sick family members, someone broke into my car, and several surgeories followed by the worst writer's block, have plagued my time and attention!

Please be patient with me and know that

I don't intend to abandon any of my stories!

Thank you!

Weissangel24

0o0o0

Chapter 01

0o0o0

Fighting against the frigid sea, Duo swam around the perimeter of the Kelp forest, searching for a way to get to his best friend without touching the vegetation. "QUATRE!" He called again, realizing that the struggling sounds had faded. "Answer ME!"

0o0o0

"Duo!" The blonde merboy called, his cries muffled by the green wall that surrounded him. He wasn't quite sure what had ensnared him, but Quatre did know that it held him painfully tight.

"Honestly, do you really think that The Plague will dare come in here?" An oily voice demanded, delivering a sharp back hand across the smaller boy's face.

A small cry of pain escaped Quatre despite his attempts to hold it in as another blow was rammed into his stomach. He could feel blood dissipating into the water around him from his cheek. Curling his tail protectively close to his torso, the smaller fish groaned as he looked up at his attacker.

The blue-haired, green-tailed, newcomer was known for his heartless cruelty. Once a valued member of the royal army; the merman was the victim of an attack that cost the soldier his arm effectively ending his military career. Using pieces from a shipwreck, Cain had forged for himself a hook-like arm. It not only served to intimidate other mer-folk, but as a weapon as dangerous as any sword.

"W-What do you want, Cain?" The pale, trapped teen whimpered.

"One of you entered the city."

Quatre flinched under the cold glare. "Nothing happened!"

"You know the penalty of returning from banishment."

"It's all talk." Duo growled, darting between his only friend and their enemy. "If they were able to kill us, we'd have been murdered at birth. Now let him go."

Cain's dark eyes narrowed, "How did you get past the kelp, Plague?"

The younger fish rolled his eyes, "You don't think that I've survived this long and not have a few tricks? I know what my touch can do!" He flashed a mischievous grin, "Would you like to find out first hand?"

The ex-soldier snorted, "Don't be so arrogant, Plague. Just because the weak city dwellers are unwilling to put an end to your miserable existence, doesn't mean I am."

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously, as he swam over to his ensnared friend and began to release him. "You would risk the entire balance of the ocean?"

"And the curse?" Quatre whispered.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Cain laughed, "You think a fairy tale is going to dissuade me!? I'm insulted by you're naivety."

Keeping a supportive arm around the blonde, Duo discretely began to retreat. "One three you swim like you've never swam before." He ordered under his breath, "I'll be right behind you." Quatre gave a slight nod.

0o0o0

The banged boy sighed as he settled himself on the course sand. His uncle had been less than thrilled that they had kept one of the seals and he let them know it by ranting at them for more than an hour before having them dawn scuba gear and clean the inside of the quarantine tank by hand. Every surface, every crevice. Whenever they thought they were finished and resurfaced, Dekim was right at the edge of the pool telling them what a shitty job they had done and to do it again.

Trowa groaned. He'd probably still be down there if it hadn't been for the press conference that his uncle had almost forgotten. As it was, when he returned home, he had to finish the research of this particular shark.

"He is such a bastard." Wu Fei grumbled, handing his friend a latte as he sat beside him. "Damn Slave-driver."

"We knew that." Hiiro stated, sipping his own espresso as he crouched on Trowa's other side.

"At least you guys get a reprieve from him when you go home. I live with the asshole, remember?" The tallest teen mumbled.

"Why don't you just go live with your sister?" Hiiro shook his head, "Then you wouldn't have to put up with any of his shit."

"And leave the two of you to fend for yourselves? What kind of friend would I be?" Trowa smirked before becoming serious. "Besides… My parents didn't want me… Why would she?"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes. "Melodrama and self pity does not become you, Barton." He stated frankly, "Your parents were bigger pricks then your uncle. You and Catherine seem to be the only normal people in your demented family. Whenever that woman comes to visit our aquarium, she's always excited to see you and is constantly worrying over your well being. I'm positive she would be delighted if you were to inquire about moving in with her."

"Only one problem with that, gentlemen." A child's voice chimed. "Father has full custody over my dear cousin until his twentieth birthday. That's in three years."

"What are you doing here, Mariemaia?" Emerald eyes glared at the smug, nine-year-old red-head.

"Mother sent me." The girl shrugged.

"Why did she send you?"" Trowa rubbed his eyes.

"TotellyouthatFathersaidthatyouwereindeepshitonlyI'mnotsupposedtosay shitI'msupposedtosaytroubleasinyou'regroundeduntilnextmonthandhavetowork extrahourswithoutpaya-"

"Breathe before you pass out." Her cousin ordered, only half-trying to understand what she was rambling about.

"All this because of a seal pup that wasn't ready to be released?" Hiiro frowned.

"Seal?" Mariemaia paused, "This isn't because of some stupid seal. Mid-term test reports came in. Trowa failed."

"Failed!?" Trowa's friends gapped as he hung his head and groaned.

"Kid, you must have gotten hit in the head." The Japanese teen admonished. "Trowa has the highest G.P.A. at our academy. He didn't fail."

"Failure by your standards, are very different than my uncle's, Hiiro. You should know that by now." The banged teen sighed as he stood up, dusting sand from his clothes. "Thanks for the latte, guys, but I should go."

"Hey, Tro!" Wu Fei called, "Anything."

A small smile crossed the teen's face as he turned to go. "I know. See you tomorrow, Fei... 'Ro."

0o0o0

"Go! Now!" Duo ordered, grabbing two strands of the surrounding Kelp as Cain lurched forward. Upon the violet eyed teen's touch, the lush green vegetation withered and died. Using the dead plant, the braided fish managed to ensnare his enemy's arms while Quatre swam to safety. Twisting away from the other merman's hook, Duo managed to tie off the kelp and swim out of reach while Cain thrashed against his bindings.

Panting hard, the plague of the ocean watched his hunter struggle for a moment before swimming after his best friend.

"That was close." The smaller fish sighed when the ebony tailed teen met him outside of the kelp bed.

"Tell me about it." Duo shook his head, "Are you hurt, Quatre?"

"No." The blonde shook his head. "Not seriously anyway."

"Good. I'd have to go back and kill him if he had." The braided boy glanced over his shoulder as murky shadows began to drift in and out of the surrounding waters. "We need to get out of here. With the noise that idiot's making, every shark with in a hundred miles will come to feed."

"I think it might be too late for that..." Quatre began as the shadows circled closer. "I think we may already be surrounded… Sharks don't care about who we are, Duo, they just care about the food."

Looking around, the braided death realized how right his friend was. "Swim up, Quat. We might be able to escape them at the surface."

"Are you insane!?" The boy yelped. "What about humans!"

Duo grinned, grabbing his friend's wrist and pulling him along as he ascended from the ocean floor. "Better than thousands of sharp teeth!"

0o0o0

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 02

A/N: Hello! Long time! . sorries

This chapter hasn't been beta'ed.

If you find any mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix them.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

Chapter 02

0o0o0

Quatre gasped as his head broke the water's surface. The light was blinding without the ocean's distortion. "DUO!" He choked, squinting to find his long-haired friend. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Quat." The other mer-boy reassured, grasping the smaller fish's arm and tugging it. "Come on, there's a lagoon over this way where we can hide."

"How long 'til the sharks leave?"

"Don't know." The braided teen ducked back under the water, surveying the ominous shapes that were searching the kelp. "But just to be safe, we need to go. You're still bleeding."

0o0o0

"lim r(t) (lim f(t), lim g(t), lim h(t))" Trowa mumbled to himself, tapping his pencil against his calculus book. He groaned, running his hand through his bangs. "I so don't want to do this right now."

"Don't let Father hear you say that." The redhead giggled.

Emerald eyes flashed as the banged teen whirled to glare at the juvenile intruder, standing in his doorway. "What are you doing in my room, Mari?"

"Father sent me to make sure you were doing your work." The child smiled sickeningly sweetly. "And to inform you that you are to join us for dinner."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that I was going without tonight."

Mariemaia smirked smugly. "Father wants you to join us for dinner; he said nothing about you eating with us."

"Great, so he's rubbing it in my face." Trowa groaned. "That man hates me."

"We all do, Trowa. You should know that by now." The redhead girl cooed before dancing out of the room, "Don't be late."

"Demon spawn." The banged teen growled, turning back to his text book. After staring at the same problem for twenty minutes, he closed it in frustration and booted up his computer. He may not be able to concentrate on his unreasonable amount of homework, but he could at least try and complete the research on his uncle's bull shark.

._Ping_.

Trowa grinned as an instant message from Hiiro popped up moments after logging on. _Status?_

The banged teen thought for a moment. If he answered honestly, it would only serve to agitate his friend; but if he fudged the truth even a little bit, Hiiro would know and pass it along to Wu Fei and then they would both worry. Making a decision, he quickly typed: _Tired. Long day. U?_

_-Pissed _

_Y?_

_-The pink Banshee followed me home again._

_Damn. sorry._

_-Not your fault._

_Could file for a restraining order. She is stalking you._

_-Doubt it would stop her._

_Lol probably right._

_What's your mom fixing for dinner?_

_-lasagna. You?_

_Dunno._

_--You did eat, right:( _

_Trowa groaned. Now that Wu Fei had joined the conversation, there was no way of getting by with the non-answer he was about to give Yui._

_-Trowa?_ Hiiro's message prompted.

Resigned he tried_: dinner hasn't been served yet._

Almost immediately, Wu Fei's response popped up_: He's not letting you eat!?_

_Not tonight._

_-Can you sneak out? Mom says you're always welcome._

_Thanks, but I'm okay._

_--Barton, this is unacceptable! It is injustice! You haven't done anything to deserve punishment! It's abuse!_

_And what am I to do, Fei?_ Trowa typed almost angrily._ It's not even that big a deal. So I'm hungry 'til morning._ So what_? If it's not one thing, it'd be another. Why fight it?_

_-Because you deserve better._

_--Because you're our friend and we hate seeing you treated this way._

A small smile tugged at the banged teen's mouth as he typed back,_ Thanks guys._

0o0o0

"How did you know these rocks were here?" The blonde mer-boy asked, once his friend had deemed it safe to relax a little.

"Ah, you know…" The braided teen shrugged. "I know how to hide."

"I'm glad." Quatre smiled before becoming serious. "It could have been really bad if you hadn't been there."

"Don't make that face, Quat." Duo smiled, drawing his friend into a comforting embrace. "Nothing bad happened."

"It could have! He really wanted to kill me!" The smaller fish snuggled closer, "I could feel it…"

"That bastard could have tried, but you and I both know that you can't kill the Life." He tilted Quatre's face till their eyes met. "Not even I, the Plague, can kill the Life." Duo placed a gentle kiss against the blonde's forehead. "Now you've got a nasty cut on your cheek…" He tilted the boy's head to examine the bleeding gash. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just my pride." Quatre grinned cheekily.

"Funny." The braided teen teased as he held his hand over the wound. "Hold still." He ordered, his violet eyes glowing. In seconds warmth spread from the tips of his fingers into the injury site, mending the skin, healing his friend.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. It's good to know that being cursed has some benefit to it."

"Were you able to see Hilde?"

"Briefly." The ebony-tailed teen rolled his eyes. "That girl is seriously wack'."

"What happened?" Quatre asked as he laid his head on his friend's lap.

Duo sighed, before stretching out along the rocks, running his fingers through the smaller mer-boy's hair. "Hilde said that the royal family wasn't going to budge on their position concerning us."

"It's so wrong. How could they turn on us like that?"

"Instincts flare when a fish is scared. They don't understand what they've seen and they're afraid of what they don't know."

"Do you think they sent Cain?"

"Maybe." The braided fish shrugged. "You should try and sleep. We can't stay here for too long. The fishermen start at early dawn."

Azure eyes studied their amethyst counterparts, "What aren't you telling me, Duo?" He asked quietly.

"Sleep, Quat."

The Life looked like he was going to continue arguing, but a warning glare from the Plague stopped any further questioning. With a resigned sigh, the smaller mer-boy snuggled beside his friend, quickly drifting off to sleep.

0o0o0

_I need to go_. Trowa typed when he heard his Aunt called dinner ready.

-_k_

--_Barton. You know that we're here?_

_I know._

-_Any time._

_:) I know._

_-will you be on later?_

_Dunno. I've got a lot of homework to finish before I even start the research for the aquarium._ The banged teen cringed as his uncle's voice yelled for him to get his ass downstairs immediately_. I gotta go! Ja ne!_

Hurriedly, he closed the lid to his laptop and dashed downstairs. His uncle was waiting for him at the bottom; Dekim's wrinkled old face twisted with distain.

Admittedly, the tall teen had been expecting the sharp blow that stung the side of his face; even as his emerald eyes closed against the pain as he fought to keep his expression mutual. One thing that he had vowed to both himself and his friends was that he wouldn't give his uncle the satisfaction of a reaction. Sometimes it was easier than others.

"You're late." Dekim spat. "Mariemaia informed you that dinner was almost ready and that you were to be prompt." He grabbed his ward by the ear, extracting a hiss of pain from the teen. "I'm talking to you! You will answer me!"

Emerald eyes stared defiantly at the old man.

"Are you two going to stand there all day and let our food get cold, or are you planning on joining Marie and me?" A slender woman with piercing jade eyes glared. "I suggest you choose wisely."

"We'll be right in, Dania." Dekim snarled. "I just need a moment with the boy."

Trowa's aunt frowned at his uncle as she spun on her heel and disappeared into the dining room.

Lowering his voice, the older man growled at the banged boy, "I will break you into itty-bitty pieces." He promised. "You will submit."

"DEKIM!" Dania's voice hollered.

"We're here. We're here." Dekim growled, shoving the lanky teen into his seat while taking his own.

"It's about time." His wife chastised as she began placing their meals in front of them.

"Don't bother with his food. He won't be eating tonight." Dekim instructed as he cut his meat. Turning to his daughter, he smiled, "And how was your day, Pumpkin?"

"Nothing special." The little red-head smiled brightly. "School is boring and my friends are imbeciles." She pouted slightly, "I don't know why I can't go to the university everyday. High school is just so… lame."

"You're just a child, Marie." Her mother reminded. "You may have the IQ to attend college courses, but you don't have the physical or mental maturity to be in that environment. Plus you need to interact with children your own age."

Mariemaia scowled at Dania. "You're just trying to hold me back, mother." She accused. "My youth isn't a disadvantage but an opportunity to learn what I must in order to live a fulfilled life. Being surrounded by snot-nosed, bugger-eating, naïve brats is nothing but an annoying hindrance that I can most certainly do without. Why should I hold myself back? I am capable of so much more. Why… I would even go as far to say I could rule the world."

"Your humility astounds me." Trowa rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the growl of his stomach. Of course his aunt had prepared one of his most favorite of meals. The smells were beyond tantalizingly torturous.

The little girl stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "No one asked you, Nanashi."

"See, Marie." Her mother sighed, "This is just what I'm talking about. I'm not saying you couldn't exceed your potential, but in all honesty, the reality of the situation is no businessman, congressman or monarchy would take you seriously –no matter how high your IQ is."

"Your mother has a point." Dekim agreed. "Unless you want to end up as a nobody, like Trowa, then you need to grow up."

"Yes, Father."

"That's my girl, now eat your peas." He smiled at his little protégé before turning his attention to the ever present thorn in his side. "Did you get that information yet, Boy?"

"I've been busy." Trowa deadpanned. "I have to raise my grades."

"It's no wonder too, why his grades are so poor…" Marie piped up, as she pushed some funky vegetable around on her plate. "With all the time he spends on the computer chit-chatting with his loser friends."

"Shut-up." Trowa hissed under his breath.

Dekim cleared his throat as he stood, drawing the teen's attention. "This is inexcusable." He began his tone dangerously low. "You know what I expect; and that I expect it to be done promptly. After all I've done for you, taking you in, sending you to school, letting you work at my aquarium-THIS is how you repay me!?" The old man grabbed Trowa by his shirt, hauling him to his feet. "With laziness and disrespect?"

The banged teen struggled against his uncle's grasp. "Let go!"

"Maybe a night in the basement will improve your attitude?" The old man snarled, pulling the struggling boy out of his chair and down the hall.

"NO! LET GO!" Trowa protested.

_Ding-dong _

Dekim froze.

_Ding-dong _

"Damn-it!" He growled. "Dania, answer the god-damn door!"

"Yeah, yeah." The woman grumbled, before pasting a fake smile on her face as she opened the door. "Chang Wu Fei, what a surprise."

The teen bowed slightly, "Good evening, Mrs. Barton. Is Trowa ready?"

"Ready?" Dania blinked confused. "Ready for what?"

The Chinese boy flashed her a smile, "We had made arrangements to meet so that we could study as well as research the shark for tomorrow… Didn't Mr. Barton inform you? It was his idea." He raised an eyebrow and made a show of looking at his watch, "I'm not late am I?"

"Young man, I wasn't aware that late was in your vocabulary." The woman stated, somewhat amused.

"So, is Trowa ready to go?"

"I'm here, Fei." The banged boy announced, twisting away from his uncle's grasp.

"Great, let's go get your stuff."

"I just need my computer and book bag." Trowa whispered as they ascended the stairs.

"Make sure you have a change of clothes for tomorrow. You're not coming back tonight." Wu Fei instructed under his breath.

Silently, the banged teen obeyed his friend.

0o0o0

To be continued…


End file.
